Bachelor Fridge
Foodstuffs Creatures Moves Every Move has a base damage, this is the damage that is inflicted with One point in the respective stat. For each creature the damage that a certain move inflicts is this base damage, multiplied by the amount of points they have in the stat. For example, Whack has a base damage of 18, if a Porcinator has a fisticuffs of 4, then the Whack attack will do 72 damage, and after picking up a fisticuffs booster will do 90 damage. Movement Fisticuffs Flingstuff Status Specials Statistics and Power-Ups You can see your monster's statistics by using the magnifying glass or by right-clicking. Powerups are also available in-game to boost a stat up by 1 point. Each statistic has a use: Fisticuffs - Determines how well your monster uses melee moves. ---- FlingStuff - Determines how well your monster uses ranged moves. ---- Stamina - Determines how much HP your creature has. (1 heart-100 HP, 2 hearts-120 HP, 3 hearts-140 HP, 4 hearts-160 HP, 5 hearts-200 HP) ---- Speed - Determines how many spaces a monster can walk/run and also determines the turn order. Match Bonuses Achievements Trivia *This is fifth game with custom cursor and third with custom cursor in menu. *The name of the grocery store in the game is GroceOut. The website advertised on the grocery bag, groceout.com, redirects to funorb.com. This is a pun on "Gross Out". *There are 50 different food types and each of which breaks down into 5 parts (head, upper torso, lower torso, arms and legs), which makes 312,500,000 different creature appearances. *The game was released with 50 Achievements which is more than any other game to date except Arcanists, and is the most achievements released on launch. *There are many puns and references to various things: **The Nuka creature, born from the energy drink, is possibly a reference to Nuka-Cola, from the Fallout game series. **The Superstring creature, born from the Chinese Noodles, is probably a reference to superstring theory, a version of Quantum Theory combining string theory with supersymmetry. **The achievement 'Lord of the Flies' is a reference to the book of the same name. **The achievement 'Order of the Golden Sporx' is a possible Torquing reference. Mod Sporx was also a developer of the game. **The achievement 'I Love The Smell of Curry in The Morning' is a reference to the quote "I Love The Smell of Napalm In The Morning" (Apocalypse Now a 1979 American epic war film set during the Vietnam War.) **The achievement 'Full English' is a reference to the movie, The Full Monty a 1997 British comedy film. It tells the story of six unemployed men, four of them steel workers, who decide to form a male striptease act. **The achievement 'Who Dairies Win' is a cross between dairy and the SAS motto, Who Dares Wins. This is also linked to the TerraPhoenix achievement with the unchanged motto as its name. And it's also the name of a popular 90's tv show. **The creature Sporticus is a fictional character from the children's television show LazyTown Spelled Sportacus (played by Magnús Scheving). He is the hero and main protagonist of the show. the name is also a pun of the ancient figure Spartacus and the word sport. **The creature The Animal is based on the clown spoken in McDonald's restaurations. The examine text on hamburger in shop says 'the meal that made the clown rich'. **The creature loonituna is a possible references to Warner Loony Tunes cartoon series. **The creature Sherpork Bones is a reference to Sherlock Holmes. **The achievement 'Mass Effect' is a possible reference to the game of the same name. **Upon loading, the message 'Reticulating Slimes' appears at one point. This is similar to the Sims game series' loading message, 'Reticulating Splines'. **Upon loading, the message 'Lying about Cake' can appear. This is a reference to 'The Cake is a lie' from the video game Portal (which since has become an Internet meme). **The achievement "Livin' in the Fridge" is a possible reference to Weird Al Yankovic's parody of "Livin' on the Edge" by Aerosmith. **The "Van Damn" attack could be a reference to Van Zan from Reign of Fire movie. Van Zan died while trying to kill the male dragon with an axe in a powerful leap. Alternatively, it could be a reference to the actor Jean-Claude Van Damme, who is best known for his martial arts and action movies. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games